


Admitting a Crush

by gothgirlnexdoor



Series: Despair Free School Life [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, theres also sorta kinda an oc in this??, this fic is based of a note you can find in Ultra Despair Girls k bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlnexdoor/pseuds/gothgirlnexdoor
Summary: Miya Yumemi, a high school student at Kaiseidan High School, and her friend went shopping for an afternoon.Everything went normal until Miya encountered her former senpai, and crush, from middle school.





	Admitting a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> For once I don’t write about YasuKanon.  
> Okay but listen, I was replaying Ultra Despair Girls the other day and I remembered that there’s a note that said something along the lines of “confess my feelings to Taka”  
> Like? Who wrote that note and do they really mean Kiyotaka?  
> Nonetheless, I took that note and turned it into a one shot fanfic in like a Despair-free setting. Enjoy!

The last bell for the day rang in Kaiseidan High School. A girl, sitting in the far back, packed her things.  
“Hey Miya!”, she was called by her friend, “Let’s hit the shopping district! I saw a cute top I wanted to get!”, she cheered.  
“Yeah, sure. I need some new pencils anyways.”, Miya answered.  
Miya Yumemi was in her second year of high school. It has been a few weeks since it started.  
The two friends where on the train, on their way to the afore mentioned shopping district. Miya looked out of the window, her mind wandering off into daydreaming. That happened here and there. She usually never noticed how time flew by when she was in her daydream-mode.  
“Earth to Miya! We’re here!”, her friend called out to the high school student.  
“Oh! Oh yeah!”, the girls left the train once the sliding doors opened.  
“Dreaming about your senpai who left for Hope’s Peak?”, her friend teased.  
“Shut up! It’s not like that!”, Miya clearly lied. Her cheeks turned a light pinkish red.  
There was a boy Miya liked since middle school. He was always a year above her, therefore being her senpai.  
She tried her best to attend the same high school later on, but after enrolling at Kaiseidan High School, she found out that her senpai was accepted at Hope’s Peak Academy.  
Miya didn’t have any outstanding talents, and the costs for being a Reserve Course Student were way too high for her family to pay. So she had no chance of seeing him again.  
She never really talked to her senpai. Just some “good mornings” and “good byes” here and there.  
After shopping for the top, the two high school girls went to stationer's to get the pencils Miya needed.  
She couldn’t believe her eyes the moment she entered the shop. A boy, wearing a brown school uniform, black hair cut short, lower part even shaved, looking for notebooks.  
“Oh my god-“, Miya whispered.  
“Why-OOOH!”, her friend spotted the familiar figure.  
“Go! Go talk to him!”, she pushed Miya towards the boy. She almost fell onto him, but was able to hold her balance last second. He did notice her though.  
Miya’s heart skipped a beat the moment the boy turned around. His piercing red eyes just as beautiful as she remembered.  
“Ah, Yumemi!”, he still remembered her name, “It’s great to see you again!”  
Gosh, his smile is so pretty, Miya thought.  
“I see you’re attending Kaiseidan High School! Good choice!”, he tried to keep up the not-yet-existing conversation.  
“Y-Yeah!”, Miya stammered nervously, “I thought I’d be nice if we attended the same school again, Ishimaru-senpai...” 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru wasn’t really the type of guy people fell for. Or even wanted to be friends with. He was quite outstanding for his vigorous behavior. His main focus in life was working hard, which for most people looked like he was just a huge nerd who loved studying more than anything. His social skills, or the lack thereof, weren’t helping him either.  
But that’s what made him so perfect for Miya. These were the exact things she liked about him. He was unique, compared to most teens his age. 

“I see! Well, it would have been nice, but who can say no to a Hope’s Peak scholar ship?”, Kiyotaka smiled again. He was clearly happy to see an old familiar face again, especially if it’s a person he wasn’t in negative terms with.  
“You worked hard enough! You clearly deserved it!”, Miya cheered.  
“Thank you!”  
It was now or never, Miya thought.  
“Well, uhm, Ishimaru-senpai....”  
“Yes, what’s the matter, Yumemi?”  
“I-“, the high school girl locked shyly looked aside,”I felt really sad when I heard you left for Hope’s Peak...”  
“You were?”, the Ultimate Moral Compass was surprised.  
“I mean I am really happy for you! But...”, she took a deep breath, “I really like you!”, there it was.  
“Ah-“, that statement struck the teen boy, “I-I’m flattered, I really am.”, that was the first confession he had ever gotten, “But I’m-“  
“Yo, Kiyo!”, another male voice called for Kiyotaka.  
Miya looked to her left just to face a tall, muscular boy, wearing the same school uniform as Kiyotaka. Probably a classmate, even a friend, of his. He walked up to the two former classmates.  
“I got the ruler.”, he presented a wooden ruler to Kiyotaka.  
“And you promise me you won’t fight neither Kuwata nor Hiro with that?”, apparently the muscular boy liked to fight people with wooden rulers.  
“Hey, they started it!”  
“Mondo!”  
Mondo as in the gang leader, Miya quietly questioned.  
“Yeah, okay, I promise...”, Mondo gave in.  
“Good!”  
“Who’s that?”, the gang leader then pointed at Miya.  
“Yumemi, an old classmate of mine!”, Taka introduced the younger girl to his friend.  
“Ah, cool. I’ll be waitin’ at the checkout if that’s a’ight.”  
“Sure!”  
“Thanks babe.”, the taller boy pulled Kiyotaka close and gave him a kiss on the forehead before he left to pay.  
Wait, friends don’t do that.  
And they don’t call each other “babe” either.  
“Uh...”, the noise escaped Miya’s mouth.  
“Are you okay, Yumemi?”, Kiyotaka asked obliviously.  
“Y-you have a boyfriend?”, Miya had to asked since she couldn’t believe what she just witnessed.  
“Ah, yes. Well, that must be the worst timing.”  
“Are you... even interested in girls?”  
Kiyotaka shook his head.  
“So I... never really had... a chance, huh?”, Miya was clearly crushed.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay... It’s nothing you can really change, right?”, she tried to hide the pain behind a smile.  
“I’m sure you will find someone else.”, the Moral Compass tried to cheer her up.  
“... A gang leader? Of all the people?”, Miya questioned.  
“I am just as surprised as you are. I would have never expected it myself.”  
Miya was on a roller coaster of emotions. She was heartbroken, but also mad at Mondo and herself.  
But she knew forcing things and making a scene was going to make things worse. So she tried to stay collected.  
“I’m glad you’re happy with him.”  
“Thank you.”  
“... Can we at least be friends?”, better than nothing.  
“Of course!”

...


End file.
